


Thoriana/Thranderiana. Part I. The Lord of Guile.The Master of Deception.

by Teriana



Series: The Two Kings and Teriana. The Oak and the Rose II. [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Craftiness, F/M, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Thorin's heirs - Freeform, Thranduil - Freeform, Thranduil Oropherion - Freeform, Thranduil fell in love, Thranduil's heirs - Freeform, conjugal relationship, million lies, passion dies?, reckless lover Thranduil risks his life, surprise #3, thorin - Freeform, thorin oakenshield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriana/pseuds/Teriana
Summary: Her heart made its choice and now she belongs to the very one who was destined for her. A burning fire of passion seemed quenched, but conjugal relationship legitimated by a deal is a serious matter. There is a fine line between staying true to the one you love and honoring the deal that is very important for your marital life. And it’s absolutely the same thing with bravery and recklessness once it comes to the situation’s saving when one is tightly tangled in lies.





	1. Willy-nilly you’ll be mine.

**Author's Note:**

> He who desires to make something  
> does not announce his intentions,  
> just turns them into actions.

We came back home within several minutes.

Thranduil collapsed onto the bed with a crash. I sat down nearby. Thorin stood gazing at us dearly.

“Phew! That was just an incredible time traveling! Don’t remember the time I was aroused with Thorin so much!” chuckled blithely the Elven King, turned on his back and stared at us. “Despite everything you both kept doing your excellent useless work trying to drag me away from him!”  

The Dwarf King smiled adorably from above.

“We all know you’re restless, miz duzkak. That was too hard task to accomplish.”

“We finished the pale orc so quick together! I was honored to take part in this fight, nin meleth. It really heated me up, damn it! I even got so hungry as if I’ve been starving for several days!” the Elven King joked whistling merrily.

Thorin bent down to his partner and kissed him passionately.

“I will go to the kitchen now and bring us here something to eat.” he mentioned with care.

“Surely!” agreed Thranduil.

I gasped suddenly in pain touching my right arm.

The two kings turned to me.

“Seems, I dislocated it while swinging my sword.” I confessed.

My husbands looked with great sympathy at me.

Thorin approached me and hugged delicately.

“Turn to the Elven King for help, miz dornessi, while I am away.” He kissed me fondly, stroked my back and was gone.

We stayed together with Thranduil.

My elven husband crawled closer to me and gazed into my eyes mysteriously.

“Show me your arm, Caranmeril!” he demanded and then touched it.

Palpating it from the hand to the shoulder Thranduil suddenly stopped at forearm.

“Aha! I see where the problem is now.” he smiled knowingly.

Thranduil wrapped his hands around it and started to mutter something in elvish. I felt very pleasant warmth that was spreading all over my arm. It means he was curing my injury.

It took him some minutes only. I thanked my second husband for the cured arm.

He reached out to me in response.

“I saw you fighting great today. Nin beren Gwilwileth. (My brave butterfly).

The Elven King’s azure eyes were glowing with pride. “By the by, these are only shining merits of mine as I taught you well. Caranmeril… ” the last word he whispered already beside my lips in beguiling tone.

Having closed his eyes next moment Thranduil pressed his eager lips to mine.

“My great yearning, Caranmeril.”

I was softly pushing him back.

“Please, we mustn’t do this…”

Thranduil’s arms held me tenaciously.

“You fire me up a lot when you resist,” he sighed out speaking fervently. “You need to thank me for my work.”

I was pushing him away again.

“I said, don’t! I don’t want you any longer, sorry!” I looked down and flushed feeling embarrassed.

The Elven King smirked, casting that gaze of squeamishness over me once he heard my words.

“What’s wrong with you? It’s not true and you know it! Don’t cheat your feelings! I don’t believe you, Caranmeril!” he uttered watching me arrogantly. “I can believe anything, but not this. I know that you were missing Thorin until he found you. And it looks like you're both having a good time now. Good for you! But what about me, ahh? Do you think of me, cause I might probably feel forsaken now? Are there any sadder words for describing my evil plight, Caranmeril?” he snorted, gripping my chin with his hand and raised it up.

I had to look into his eyes, biting my lips.

“All I want is to have love. Is it too much that I’m asking for?” he looked lamentably at me. “Tell me!”

“Thorin loves you with all his heart. What else do you want?” my quick answer rang.

Thranduil closed his eyes for a second, smirking.

“I wish you to do the same. Is there anything left from the past since we’ve been having great times with you, nin rin? Did you forget all those sweet stunning moments we had here in this bed or in my domain? Or everything has changed and you belong only to Thorin now? I do know that he told you about our deal for you. And that I too have a right to share those pleasures with you just as you receive them from the Dwarf King…”

“He said that obligations should be fulfilled of my own good will only.” I interfered.

The Elven King’s lips shone with a cocky smile.

“I see you are scared now, perplexed, even haunted and so on and so forth. In a word, you tied yourself in knots. I’m sure that must be it.”

He suddenly leaned on me, started kissing me again and again all over. I was fiercely resisting.

That moment the Dwarf King entered the chamber.

“Oh, sorry!” he apologized feeling awkward and escaped.

“Thorin!” I shouted after him and shoved the Elven King quite severely in his chest.

Thranduil gasped loudly in surprise, collapsing backward.

“What an obstinate one you are!”

I’ve used this holdback and jumped off from the bed.

“No doubt you’ve won the battle, but not the war, Caranmeril!” the Elven King shot out in irascible yell. “Willy-nilly but you will be mine any way cause I’m game too!”

But I didn’t want to listen to his foolish words. I raced headlong along the passages in attempt to find the Dwarf King.

I ran against my dwarvish husband near the library.

I was still gasping for breath when I reached him.

“Thorin, I…the Elven King…we are….it’s not what you’ve seen…I mean not what you’ve seen is true…”

Thorin looked a little bewildered and he was here to comfort and hold me close.

“Calm down, miz dornessi! I’m sorry I have interfered. I did not know you wanted to do it. I understand I chose not the proper moment to appear…” he admitted. “I remember I told you that you both have the full right to do it.”

His words were like a sharp blade stabbed into my heart.

“What???” I bent my brows gawking at my dwarvish husband in terror. “Thorin???” I couldn’t believe my ears. I knew he was right, but I revealed him my heart’s dearest and truest choice that he was the only I needed.

I felt sick suddenly and Thorin sensed me sinking in his arms. His scared cry drowned in my ears. My eyes closed and I dived into abyss of darkness. The outer world no longer existed for me.

***

I opened my eyes and at first saw somewhat unclear.

“Miz dornessi, at last!” I’ve heard a familiar dear hoarse voice of Thorin.

He started kissing my cheeks and my lips gladly.

“She seems too overworked.” uttered Balin that was near.

“Where’s he?” I moaned painfully.

“Who?” Thorin inquired.

“Thranduil,” answered I. “Is he far or in the vicinity?”

Thorin frowned expressing his confusion.

“We need to talk.” I stated. “I don’t want him to hear it.”

Thorin took my hand in his.

“Miz dornessi, you need to have a good rest. We will be able to talk later. I can stay here with you if you wish me to…”

“I do!” I started to nod assent continuously. “I do, miz uzbad. I indubitably do!”

“Take care!” Balin approached me and clapped on my shoulder.

I smiled thankfully.

As soon as he left, I sat on the bed peering into anxious eyes of the Dwarf King.

“Thorin, I’m pregnant!” I sighed out, biting my lips nervously.

He gazed at me deeply stunned.

“Are you?”

“I am.” I quickly replied and snuggled up to his chest tightly.

He was so bewildered he just couldn’t do a thing that moment.

“Are you sure?” he forced himself to speak again after some pause.

I recoiled from him still holding his elbows.

“I know what you are thinking of now. Whose child is this? That’s because I gave all my time to the Elven King. But Thorin, I must say, this is a child of yours ‘cause I feel it! ” I paused staring desperately into his astounded eyes. “Your words about me and him are so painful and so poignant for me,” I mentioned it in anguished voice feeling my heart beating in a dreadful clamor. “I’ve told you so many times before! I don’t want him any longer! The only man I want is you and only you! I belong to you with all my heart! How can’t you understand it??? Why don’t you believe me???” I couldn’t hold my tears and they gushed down my cheeks fast.

Thorin embraced me feeling totally embarrassed and tried to remove my sudden excitation.

“How and when this happened?” he asked hoarsely.

“About three weeks ago, when you came to me, when we’ve been passionately loving together for hours, when you spent with me two whole nights and two whole days.” sniffled I. “Your words about starting a new life turned out prophetic, miz uzbad.”

Thorin seemed to stop breathing for a moment, thinking it over.

“Miz dornessi, I must say it was so much unexpected for me to hear,” he confessed. “I’m taken aback, but glad at the bottom of my heart that you’re carrying my child under your heart. Please forgive me my intractability and deferred response. I’m really struck by this news! ”

He ran his fingers through my hair.

“I love you, miz dornessi. And I believe your words about me. I know you’re telling the truth about your feelings to Thranduil,” he cupped my face in his hands and stared into my eyes. “I see no more passion towards him in your eyes because you are with me now, not with him.” He then gifted me such a sweet kiss I couldn’t resist it.

My hands started stroking his shoulders and his back eagerly, pulling him to me.

Thorin seemed to feel the same that moment.

His hands started groping my body and squeezed my buttocks getting my thighs apart.

The Dwarf King thrust in me making me tremble with pleasure underneath and started pushing so sweetly and so fast that I felt I was about to come.

I was greatly aroused and he excited me even more, intensifying his passionate onset.

Entwining his butt with my legs and gripping his hands I moaned of delight underneath.

Erelong I heard Thorin panting and I saw him close his eyes, feeling his climax coming.

He moaned as well and slowed his pushes, cumming inside of me.

My breathless and exhausted dwarvish husband spread himself on me and I felt him breathing heavily near my ear.

I embraced his fatigued body with my arms and legs and ran my fingers through his shaggy hair.

“My Dwarf King is the sweetest as ever.”

Thorin thanked me with his smile.

***

I should admit that I omitted some details of our return to Erebor after time travel, as I initially thought they were minor.

But now I think it’s better to mention them because they have had a certain impact on all of us. Balin informed us about them right after I revealed my secret to Thorin and before the Elven King and the Dwarf King planned to stroll through the garden.

He admitted that when we got home, he was shocked immensely as if he had seen ghosts. Nevertheless Balin was extremely happy to see us.

At all events, we were as shocked as he was once we found out how long we’d actually been away. It seemed that three of us had been travelling only for a few hours, maybe a few days. It’s hard to tell. But here in reality nine years have passed.

Nine years! I and Thorin were utterly amazed. But the Elven King seemed to be astonished most of all.

“Gosh! We’ve wasted nine years of our lives on trifling travelling!!! We’ve lost our time in time!!!” Thranduil yelled in a shocked voice. Suddenly he turned pale and glanced sullenly at me and Thorin.

“I have to leave for the Woodland Realm right away without delay!” he informed us, feeling his heart was consumed with immense anxiety.

Balin as well as the others seemed to read his thoughts.

“Your Majesty, please don’t worry, Gilithiel was raised and cared for quite well by Legolas and Tauriel…”

Thranduil became ashen when he heard the name of the Silvan elf maiden.

“Then I need to hurry up with my visit all the more!” he bowed his head to us, leaving.

“Balin, could you please clarify what exactly happened while we were away?” I wondered, turning to my old friend.

The white-bearded dwarf humbly smiled and looked at me seriously.

“My queen, your son got older. He’s no longer a baby.”

I and Thorin looked at each other.

“Balin, what about the other things in the kingdom and in the world?” inquired anxiously the Dwarf King.

The dwarf gifted him his calm look.

“Miz uzbad, you need not worry at all as nothing special happened except that the three of you disappeared and we were so worried.” he cleared his throat. “I went to Gandalf to inquire him, but he assured me that I should wait for you. I was convinced a month would pass or so, but when it turned into years, I started to feel alarmed. So I visited Gandalf again and despite the thing he was nervous himself he advised me to keep waiting for you.”

I hugged Thorin feeling at a loss and gazed into his pensive blue eyes in repentance.

“It’s my fault you had to use these wretched devices of time shifting!” I avouched to be guilty.

“Don’t say stupid things, miz dornessi!” Thorin interceded. “You’d never guess of its falling consequences.”

“My goodness! You missed your tenth wedding anniversary!” I exclaimed in horror.

The Dwarf King gave me his earnest look.

****

Well, it was clear that Balin was a perfect babysitter. We also learned that Bofur sometimes helped him entertain our children.

But the old white-bearded dwarf always watched him closely especially after the dwarf in hat tried to teach the royal kids to smoke by giving them his pipe.

The royal offsprings loved to discover new Erebor mines and explore Mirkwood thicket together with growing Oropher, Legolas and Tauriel’s son, who was several months older than them.

Now when we three have returned, we’ve been diligently trying to recover lost time with our children. The Elven King ran away to the Woodland Realm and was absent for three days making a fuss of his daughter. And we were spending our time with our dear Thorin the Junior. He’s grown into a handsome boy of nine years old and took after his father a lot. The young Dwarf Prince was very inquisitive and talented. While we were away, he learnt to play various musical instruments. However, he as well as his father liked the harp most of all.

Our son also learnt to brandish his small sword, that uncle Dwalin presented to him.

Thorin reprimanded Dwalin for it a little asking him not to do such things henceforth and not to steal attention of his son. He promised his heir to forge him his own sword next year when he’s ten.

The Dwarf King was very proud he would be a father again very soon and that meant his son would gain a brother or a sister then, Durin’s son or Durin’s daughter.

Thorin took his son and showed him Erebor. Each and every tiny corner. Little dwarfling was stunned and amazed with the beauty of it, and he was impressed with exciting tales of his father-king. They used to explore mines and caves and played with sister Gilithiel when they were small kids but he had never seen the other side of their kingdom that fascinated him with its new strength.

The Dwarf King told him about his noble ancestors, beginning with Durin the Deathless, and about Dwarvish Kingdoms of ancestry on the west and of Ered Luin, Khazad-dûm, Ered Mithrin, the Iron Hills, compelled migration of dwarves, and ended with Erebor’s reclaiming. And all this time his little son listened to him mesmerized.

Thorin showed him the treasure hoard and the Great Hall with its famous and fabulous tapestries, embroidered history on them that was weaved in Khuzdul runic symbols. The Throne Hall and the King’s Jewel, the Arkenstone. He took it out and put it into small hands of the black-haired boy, smiling proudly at him.

“That is the Arkenstone, the King’s Jewel, my son. The heart of the Lonely Mountain and the birthright of our people.”

Thorin the Junior was looking into the depth of the shining crystal with great amazement and his admiration grew more and more, it was simply limitless.

“It’s so incredibly beautiful, father!” he uttered, being stupefied greatly.

“Yes, it is!” Thorin smiled kindly at him and lifted him up.

He put him on his throne holding the key to Erebor on chain hanging from his chest that one he had given to him when he was a mite of a child.

“You are my son and the son of Durin as I am, Durin’s heir, the heir of mine and the future King of Erebor.”       

“Eh? Am I? Oh!?” the little dwarfling was broiling with curiosity.

Thorin gave his son a warm smile and said.

“Yes, one day you will become the King of Erebor, Thorin IV. The new King of our Dwarvish Kingdom, the new Dwarf King. And I’m sure you’ll make a great king, my son.”

“And what about my sister Gilithiel, father?” wondered Thorin the Junior. “Will she ever be the Queen of Mirkwood?”

“Well…” the Dwarf King paused, pondering on his answer and remembering about Teriana’s words, an expectant mother. “I’m not thoroughly enlightened on the subject of Mirkwood throne heirship, but I believe that she is a rightful expectant heir of the Woodland Realm, my son.”

The blue eyes of Thorin’s the Junior filled with joy and then suddenly with tears.

His father watched him quietly not uttering a single word.

“Just for a moment there, I imagined that it would be a wonderful idea if we two, me and Gilithiel became crowned heads. What a stupendous, exciting thing it could be!” he said inspired and his glance became full of dolor unexpectedly. “But if it happens that means there will be no longer you, daddy!” his son escaped from the throne and squeezed his father in his arms tightly.

Thorin got bewildered suddenly and started to stroke his son’s hair.

“Come on! Stop crying! That thing can also happen when I become old enough, and you will grow enough, don’t you think?”

Thorin’s son’s eyes brightened.

“No, I truly didn’t think of such situation, father.” Thorin the Junior admitted.

The Dwarf King leaned towards his son and embraced him.

“Great oaks from little acorns grow and you will become the great king of Erebor, my son, Durin’s son, my pride.” His warm wise glance gave firm comfort to a little boy.

“Yes, father I promise. I won’t fail you.” Thorin’s son assented by his nod declaring it earnestly.

Oh, how powerful his words sounded, for they had assumed great importance in the eyes of the father-king!

The Dwarf King scanned his boy seeing these familiar traits of his own in his appearance and for a moment he had a flashback.

Thorin remembered that blissful moment when he received two bundles from Teriana. The bundles with two babies: his and Thranduil’s heirs. And how fragile and how precious they were; how proud he felt he had a son after all and imagined the endless beatitude of Thranduil when he saw his daughter and he called her Gilithiel (The Daughter of Stars).

Remembered how he put this large key to Erebor on his mite of a child and the way his son smiled at him.

And now Thorin is almost ten and though he’d been deprived of everyday communication with his father but nevertheless he grew under Balin’s vigilant care into an honest and responsible young boy.

Thorin suddenly imagined Balin and remembered how often his friend resorted to reproving.

Living in Ered Luin with his sister Dis and her two boys – Fili and Kili, Thorin heard enough reprimands from Balin.

“At your age you ought to settle down to married life, lad,” Balin was saying when they spoke about this painful topic again. Well, Thorin had always to listen to his speech, he never started it. “The King of Durin’s Folk must have his heir, he should not stay childless. I don’t want the lineage of Durin come to an end.”

Thorin just turned deaf ear as usually until Balin’s words would be like threats.

“In other case the bloodline of Durin will end on one stubborn lad that is standing in front of me.”

The Dwarf King chuckled. It felt like Balin put a hex on him because Azog would have completely destroyed him if not the Elven King who saved him.

Commonly his friend’s admonishing words led to nowhere and Balin never tried to find potential brides for him until the moment he had brought Teriana, the future mother of his children.

Remembering about his old dwarf friend, Thorin smiled softly.

“An idle shooter you are, Thorin, thinking only about pleasures and satisfaction and not about your future and your heirs, lad.” Balin rebuked him when that one announced he’s going to marry Thranduil. Even when the two kings were entering into a marriage uttering their oaths in front of the gate of Erebor, he stood behind them and he grumbled in displeased voice.

“Two idle shooters have finally met each other. This is the last day of Durin’s bloodline.”

The Dwarf King deterred from his long pleasant memories and his hand ran through his son’s black hair and touched little braid.

“Oh, how quickly you’ve grown up, my boy!” Thorin’s voice was full of pride and some regret. “I wish we could have stayed with you and then we would have never missed the time you were growing up.”

Thorin the Junior smiled knowingly at his father-king.

“Father, when you were away and I used to play with my sister Gilithiel, uncle Balin narrated me stories about you and of the days of yore.” His son uttered and saw how the eyes of the King of Erebor twinkled with concernment.

“Well well well, and what exactly old Balin told you, my boy?” questioned him intrigued Thorin.

The blue sky eyes of his heir flared with excitement and he replied.

“He told me of the merriest moments of your childhood and the way you’ve been lost once with your brother Frerin deep in mines and then your troubled relatives had been searching for you for two days and while you seemed to feel the richest dwarves because you found a secret cave with precious stones. Oh, father, what an excitement it must have been when you made your fortune! We followed the patterns of yours with Gilithiel and were spending all our free time on searching the jewels in the Mountain.”

His father who listened to him attentively turned to him with his curious question once his son ended talking.

“Were your endeavors successful, Thorin?”

Little boy began nodding.

“Yes, father. We have found a lot of beautiful stones and all of them I gifted my dear sister Gilithiel. I think these were the happiest moments, I mean all these years we spent together with her. Uncle Legolas and Aunt Tauriel visited us very often with their son Oropher.” He paused for a second and then Thorin noticed his eyes hazed with sadness. “Well, until Gilithiel’s ada came back.”

Thorin took his father’s hand and raised his head looking dreamily in his eyes.

“I do long for my dear sister now when she is inaccessible again. She said that her father dotes on her and also keeps her away from walking in the forest without him because he’s scared for her security. Well, at least she has Oropher to play with. And I…” Thorin made a sorrowful sigh and continued. “I’m alone and getting bored without her. I wish we could be together like you and your brother Frerin. Father, will you tell me about him?”

The Dwarf King stooped to his son and lifted him. He walked up to Erebor’s throne and putting his son in laps sat down.

Thorin watched curious expression of his heir and felt how this old familiar feeling overwhelming his heart and fulfills his soul with somewhat pleasant but forgotten. An image of himself, sitting in his grandfather’s Thrór laps on this throne has appeared before his eyes.

“Long long ago it was, my son,” began the Dwarf King reviving the events of his childhood in his memory. And he told him about his sister Dis and brother Frerin.

Listening very attentively to his father-king Thorin never interrupted him and was far too curious hanging onto his every word. When Thorin ended his story, his heir addressed him his question immediately.

“I’d like to see my aunt Dis, I’ve never been to Ered Luin, father.”

The Dwarf King smiled kindly at his child and answered.

“You were born there, Thorin, together with Gilithiel. But unfortunately I cannot introduce you to your aunt Dis because I don’t know where she is now. She left Ered Luin after we set off on our journey to reclaim Erebor. Since that moment I’ve never seen her again.”

Thorin let out a frustrated sigh.

“It’s a pity, father. It seems you’ve been deprived of your two close siblings just like me.”

The Dwarf King did not wish his son to feel lonely and get upset and he tapped on his shoulder and said with encouragement.

“Life is not easy, my son. But if you know that every day of your life is a page of your history then you must know the error of one moment becomes the sorrow of a whole life.” Thorin squeezed his son palm in his hand gaining some pensiveness in his glance and resumed talking. “Life is made up of tomorrows and we look forward with hope to each new day and fight with injustice, fight for ideas and truth, fight our enemies, fight even ourselves to the utterance, fighting on. We keep moving on with each endeavor and, meanwhile life continues its fast running. Life without endeavor is like entering a jewel-mine and coming out with empty hands.” He joked and laughed together with his son.

“Father, I wish I had someone I could play with.” His heir expressed his request. “A sister or a brother for me, it doesn’t matter. I’d be happy if Aulë thought of it.”

The Dwarf King rewarded his son with affectionate smile and cradled to his bosom.

“I believe the Great Eru Ilúvatar will definitely care about your mother, Thorin and one day we both will be just happy for it.” He uttered and closed his eyes imagining his dear loving wife in his arms.

_A short foreword to the next paragraph to dot the “I”._

In the Oak and the Rose I, I used the word Mirkwood sometimes denoting the Woodland Realm. In fact this was always a matter of question in our family. As to official titles we with Thranduil were called the King and the Queen of Woodland Realm, but we could be also called the King and the Queen of Mirkwood.

To tell the truth, the Elven King was never fond of calling himself the King or the Lord of Mirkwood, he preferred to be either the King of Woodland Realm or the King of Eryn Lasgalen as Mirkwood wasn’t after his heart. But he permitted others to call him using this word, because it stuck firmly to him.

That’s why Mirkwood here and further implies sometimes the Woodland Realm. But it also implies the forest of Thranduil itself.

***

So while Thorin was having his conversation with our son I intended to talk with Balin. After an unpleasant verbal tussle between me and the Elven King I came to unpromising conclusion that he won’t give up his insistent tries for harassing me. I’ve been thinking about it many hours, but nothing special came to me. For Thranduil it was a merest lover’s spat but for me it was an attempt for allusion that everything was over between us that failed signally. So I knew we would come back to this matter quite soon anyway.

I met several dwarves from Ered Luin on my way and bowed unto them. They returned me their respectful bows.

I tried to imagine the way my little daughter looked like now. Ah! Gilithiel must have grown into a real beauty with golden curls, I thought. But that’s terrible I can’t see her here. The Elven King wasn’t swayed by my reasoning. Every time he simply found a thousand excuses, why she couldn’t come to Erebor and his each phrase he ended with words without fail was the following – “Generally, she will be much safer at home.” My attempts to explain to him that her home is where her parents are were unsuccessful and if we wanted to see our daughter we had to go to Mirkwood with Thranduil. So all we had to do was to put up with this damned injustice.

Deep in thoughts, wandering along the passages, I missed the moment I found myself near the library’s door.

I pushed the door in and entered the room.

By some coincidence Balin was there as well.

He was looking for some book probably but as soon as he saw me, he walked away from the shelves.

“Ah, my queen!” He welcomed me with a bow.

I did the same, watching him with troubled look.

He pointed to chair and took a seat himself.

“Something’s amiss?” his voice was rather interested.

“Well, yes. I’ve got a problem with Thranduil!” I informed Balin right away.

The white-bearded dwarf looked at me nervously.

“Again? I thought it was all settled last time?”

“No, I meant just another thing. This time I don’t want him. I want Thorin only.”

Balin smiled ironically.

“Ah! Consider romance off. Seems, I expected it to happen sooner or later, and then you’re coming to tell me about it.”

I bent my brows.

“You knew of it in advance? You knew everything ahead?” there was true amazement in my voice.

“I suspected,” explained Balin. “I just waited till your true feelings take over your hidden desires.”

“Hidden desires? What do you mean?” I felt amazed.

Balin sighed.

“I’m sure in the bottom of your heart you still want the Elven King. I believe the truth lies at the bottom of the well.”

Blushes mantled on my cheeks when I remembered Thranduil’s passionate kiss.

“Maybe a tiny, tiny twinkle of passion had remained in me, but it would never grow into a fire.”

“I’m sure like you that it’ll never grow because I know you’re telling the truth,” he paused for a moment. “But despite the fact that I’m on your side, I have to say that you’re wrong, Aurelys. Both kings have equal rights for you to love them.”

“But I don’t want to love Thranduil!” I cried out in despair. “What am I to do? Thorin told me it should be done only of my good will!”

Balin looked at me feeling a bit alarmed and pondered for a time.

Then he uttered.

“I take your point, my queen. You won’t have to do anything. If you don’t want the Elven King, he is not able to possess you. He can’t force you to love him anyhow. Well, just think nothing of it.”

His words seemed to calm me down a little.                            

“You know best, dear Balin. Thank you.”

The white-bearded dwarf bowed respectfully.

“You’re welcome, my queen. A friend’s eye is always a good mirror.”

***

In the meantime the day of the Elven King was filled with much ado. But it was as always much ado about nothing because nothing really terrible happened.

However, Thranduil was of a different opinion, behaving like a proud and protective mother hen, who first examined his precious daughter with his long-suffering gaze, then knelt down before her and hugged very tightly whispering to her how much he pined for her, then smothered her in kisses and even became too emotional, crying with joy.

“Nin muin sell! (My dear daughter!) Nin faeg melui neth! (My poor pretty girl!) I’ve missed you so much! I fretted myself to death thinking about how lonely you’ve been all these nine long years!”

Little Gilithiel was happy beyond all measure beholding her lost ada and she cried in his arms in gladness.

“Oh, ada! Thorin and I have missed you so much you can’t even imagine!” she informed him stroking Thranduil’s hair with her little hand.

The Elven King gently wiped her tears with his fingers and kissed her eyelids.

“Nin Arduilgilgelir (Gleeful star of the morning), please don’t cry! I do regret that you had to undergo so much suffering, but your tears tear at my heart. I just can’t see your beautiful star-like eyes bedewed. Show me your pretty smile as it will rejoice my heart.”

His daughter smiled adorably, kissed her father and snuggled up against his cold cheek.

 “Ada, it’s so good to have you back. It’s a real wonder! I asked Eru about it when I sent my prayers every night when you were gone. And he fulfilled the desire of my heart and he returned you to me. This is the most amazing and wonderful miracle!”

Thranduil’s heart faltered again as he heard the words of his little daughter.

“Aw, Gilithiel! You’re my most amazing and wonderful miracle!” he uttered and hugged her in his arms strongly again. “You are my everything, Mallen Fing!” he whispered tenderly. “Now when I witness firsthand that you are fine, I believe I can console myself.”

“Oh, ada, I need so much to tell you!” Gilithiel smiled cheerfully at him. “I learnt lots of things from my brother Legolas and Oropher! And we discovered so many terrific and magnificent mines and caves with Thorin, you should see them! And the dwarves of Erebor have taught us so many interesting useful things.”

Something stung the Elven King painfully in his heart. Seems, the word the dwarves of Erebor that she mentioned. That felt like a disappointing oversight. 

He parted with his daughter and looked at her strictly.

“And now, nin muin Mallenfingwennel, you have to tell me everything that happened to you over the past nine years!” he rose and lifted her. “Let’s go to your room and show me around.”

“Yes, ada!” Gilithiel’s entwined her arms round her father’s neck, looked into his eyes and rewarded him with a lovesick gaze.

***

After Thranduil thoroughly inspected all the nooks and crannies of Gilithiel’s room with his closer look and found nothing suspicious he felt a great sense of relief. But then he called Eldaron and bombarded him with questions.

The poor slave couldn’t disobey his master but he had to puzzle over the answers to really queer things.

And his restless master desired to know all the things in the world about his little princess. What she ate, what she drank, how she slept, where she spent her time and with whom, who combed and braided her golden hair, who told her bedtime stories, whether she sang to anyone else and lots and lots other things she did or she did not do while he was gone. The Elven King tortured his servant, demanding that this information be disclosed from the day he disappeared, that is, nine years ago.

After an hour of such meticulous excruciations Eldaron gave up and threw himself down on his knees.

“Please have mercy, my Lord!” he implored, holding out his hands to his master. “Your dearest daughter has never been left alone without protection of someone or other…”

“Someone or other?” Thranduil didn’t like his answer. “You filthy Silvan! How did you dare to entrust my daughter to the care of a stranger? You mean it could have been any man?” he sounded angry.

Eldaron’s suffering eyes looked at his merciless master.

“Oh, no! No! My Lord, I mean that your precious daughter was entrusted only to the care of the people you trust, Your Majesty.”

The Elven King drew his sword and pointed it at his knelt servant.

“Can you name these people, you blithering slime?” he huffed, twitching his blade threateningly near Eldaron’s nose.

“Your son, Your Majesty!” his servant murmured barely audible.

“What?” Thranduil asked him and felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned his head and saw Legolas.

“Ada, I’m glad you’re back!” he smiled pleasantly.

His servant used this holdback and crawled out of the room.

“Hey! I never said you could leave!” Thranduil shouted after him and chuckling put his sword back in the sheath.

“Leave old Eldaron, ada! He’s been a really useful pal throughout all these years!” his son said.

“Glad to see you too, Legolas!” greeted him Thranduil. “How were the things in the kingdom when the king was away?” he asked and his son felt these familiar arrogant notes in his father’s voice.

“Everything was going very well when the king was away and…” began Legolas but then he was suddenly interrupted by the father, who narrowed his eyes slyly and stated.

“Aha! I got you! Are you saying that everything was fine until I came here?!” he said in a feigned accusatory tone.

But Legolas immediately understood him and smiled knowingly.

“Yes, it was good but it will be much better, ada!”

The Elven King was pleasantly hit with his son’s answer.

He patted him on the shoulder, praising.

“Well done, Legolas! I’m very proud of you!”

They exchanged rare warm hugs and kind looks.

“How are King Thorin and Lady Teriana?” Legolas wondered.

Hearing her name, Thranduil froze for a moment in a strange hunched pose. It echoed with troublous ache inside of him.

“Well, they are all right, nin ion!” he muttered, feeling his mind still holding onto Teriana’s image and he couldn’t stop thinking about her.

Legolas noticed that he looks thoughtfully into nowhere, and said.

“Yeah, that’s good. Now that you’re back, ada, can we go to the Waterfalls with Tauriel?” he wondered. “Now you can take care of Gilithiel because you are here.”

The Elven King didn’t react to his question, as he continued staring into the void.

“Are you all right?” Legolas frowned. “Is there anything I can do for you, ada?”

Thranduil nodded strangely.

“Yes…walk me out. I want to wander a while in the forest.”

Legolas did as his father asked and left.

A warm summer evening with thick twilight veil fell on the enchanted forest. It was very quiet. Only occasionally the muffled hooting of an owl hiding in the trees was heard.

Thranduil walked slowly along the path through the woods pondering Teriana’s false to the core words. She definitely fooled him saying she didn’t love him anymore. That is complete rubbish she was infected with. Yes, she simply couldn’t forget their hot, ardent merges they had together numerous times. He held her in his tenacious seductive captivity for so long, that it was next to impossible to escape it. Thranduil was sure he had studied Teriana’s traits of character very well, and knew that she had to obey him immediately if he demanded it. But there was Thorin whom she chose as she said and her choice scuttled his deal, because Thranduil automatically became an odd player.

“Thorin, your deal is a trap, you know, an inextricable tangle…” the Elven King muttered suddenly stopping. “Caranmeril doesn’t want me and I can’t force her to love me. But I still have every right for my nin rin…She’s too obstinate, I made a mistake agreeing to a deal. However, winds blow counter to what ships desire.”

He looked up at the darkened sky. It was cloudy and gloomy, the thunderstorm was about to break, the rain was so close to his place and the wind strengthened.

Suddenly as another gust of wind threw Thranduil’s hair up, he remembered his own kidnapping carried out by Bard and that idea instilled confidence in him.

“Yes, Thorin. Two can play at that game!”


	2. In the Toils of million lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faithful are the wounds of a friend;  
> but the kisses of an enemy are deceitful.

On Orgalad, that is, two days later Thorin had to leave Erebor to meet Gandalf.

I’ve been busy all day long. From early morning until noon in Erebor library I sorted out books and folios studying them thoroughly. Thranduil loved to read books as much as Thorin and I, but unlike us he often forgot to put them back on the shelf and left them on the table where he was reading. Of course it was him because all those books were written in Sindarin.

Well, and the second half of the day was even more enjoyable. Just right after lunch little Thorin and I adjourned to the garden on the western slope of the mountain for a saunter.

He grew fast resembling his father more and more. Our son was a talented harpist and flautist, as well as a very good singer, with the purest voice I’ve ever heard. His sister also liked to play the harp and she had a beautiful voice, but she never sang to us, she sang only for her father as she was a rare guest in Erebor as I mentioned.

Our son was very happy to be with me. Thorin was picking up flowers for me and we talked about his success in the musical field. He complained that he missed his sister Gilithiel so much and I told him the same thing. Unfortunately, I couldn’t help it.

The last time our son saw her was two weeks ago. And it looks like he won’t see her for a long time because Legolas and Tauriel departed to Lorien, and then they were going to Rivendell to visit Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel, and they took little Oropher and little Gilithiel with them.

The Lord of the Silvan Elves was deeply against of their journey at the beginning, but Gilithiel managed to convince him to let her go. That’s quite strange how she did it.

Meanwhile, the Elven King was feeling antsy. He returned from Mirkwood grim and taciturn and wandered about the mountain, but never approached us.

He was probably angry with me for my strong denial.

Balin told me to ignore it and so I did. Out of sight, out of mind.

***

Later that evening I stood on the balcony looking over the horizon and admiring the red sunset. It was quiet and the sweet fragrance of rose flowers hung in the air. I stooped to the lovely blooming buds and then I heard a familiar voice nearby.

“I grow them myself, Caranmeril. These are the Elven Roses from the Woodland Realm.”

I turned back and saw Thranduil smiling.

He seemed in a good mood.

The Elven King came closer and plucked one of the fresh blown buds. He put it in my hands and cupped them with his.

“They are as sweet and tender as you, nin rin!” he smiled adorably.

I silently watched his enlivened azure eyes.

“I concede that I might have been wrong talking to you this way. I know that was rude, and I apologize for my opprobrious behavior, Caranmeril.” Thranduil continued in a remorseful tone. “Please share a glass of wine with me for fixing our reconciliation”.

He took out from his bosom a small bottle of ruby-red liquid and two glasses.

Then he poured wine into them and handed one to me. I’m not sure what exactly confounded me at this point but nothing put me on the alert.

“To you, Caranmeril!” we clinked glasses and had a taste of wine.

It was tasty, but had some strange flavor.

“Will you forgive me?” Thranduil showed a guilty expression, his voice was winningly amiable.

He opened his welcoming embrace to me.

I hesitantly stepped forward and he hugged me tightly.

“Good girl!” the Elven King praised me, squeezing my shoulders.

I could feel the heat of his body through his gown’s fabric and his fast heartbeat.

“I’d like to invite you for a ride.” he said in sweetish voice, entwined his fingers on my waist and looked invitingly into my eyes.

“Maybe tomorrow, it’s too late now.” I responded to the Elven King, looking into his shining, sapphire eyes. They were trembling and leering at me. I had to squint to see better, but his image was double in my eyes.

“What is…” I muttered and felt a terrible weakness come over me.

I was melting in his arms.

Thranduil’s lips stretched out in a treacherous grin as he held my unconscious body.

“Sleep well, my beauty,” he drawled out malevolently, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand. “When you wake up, you’ll be in for a big surprise!” He lifted me and cradled to his body, inhaling the sweet scent of my hair.

Later his horse was carrying us to the Woodland Realm.

***

“Eldaron!” the Elven King called his servant when he was in his palace.

The black-haired Silvan elf came up to his master’s room very quickly.

“Have you managed to find out if there is still an abandoned shack in Lorien? I asked you to send your men and check it.” he asked strictly.

“Yes, my lord Thranduil.” Eldaron nodded docilely. “Everything was checked and prepared as you ordered.”

“Good!” Thranduil grinned in delight. “Then harness my horse and put some provisions for a few days. I will be off soon.”

“Yes, my lord!” Eldaron answered obediently. His quick glance slid to Thranduil’s bed where the senseless body of his queen was.

Thranduil hovered menacingly over the servant.

“No living soul should know where I am and especially who I left with, is it clear?” his azure eyes flashed in malevolence.

“Yes, my lord!” answered Eldaron and stood at attention.

***

I woke up with a terrible headache in a strange place.

Opening my eyes I saw the Elven King above me.

He gave me a weird look.

“So glad you finally woke up, Caranmeril. You really scared me!” he ran his fingers through my hair.

I just found out I was naked like him.

“What happened?” I said, feeling that it was hard for me to talk. My tongue was numb. “Why are we both naked?”

Thranduil hugged me and snuggled up against my breast like a lost lamb.

“Because we made love to each other, Caranmeril, don’t you remember?” his expression became frightened and nervous all of a sudden. I saw some deep scratches on his face and then noticed the bandages on his arms and on his left shoulder.

That bothered me and I tried to sit down, but it was impossible, because my body failed to obey me.

“I don’t remember a thing!” I tensed and frowned. “What happened? Where are we?” I asked him again, looking around and found that everything around me was ramshackle and hell old.

Thranduil suddenly burst into tears and this impetuous action frightened me completely.

“I have really bad news for you, Caranmeril!” he notified me in a trembling voice.

The next moment he squeezed my hand painfully.

“We’ve lost Thorin! We’ve lost our Dwarf King!” he blurted out, exploding into a loud fit of hysterics.

“What???” I shouted and made a great effort to get myself seated.

I began shaking him insanely trying to clear out the words I had just heard.

“What did you say? What the hell are you talking about? What happened to him???” I yelled in his face, terrified, not understanding a thing.

Thranduil couldn’t answer me for he couldn’t cease his sobbing; tears rolled from his eyes without stopping. I felt a great sympathy for him and hugged him. 

“What happened? Tell me!” I whispered, stroking his cold back.

Thranduil made an upset sniff, looked me in the eye and opened his mouth.

“The three of us were on the outskirts of Mirkwood when we stumbled across the orcs…” He stammered suddenly. “We were attacked all of a sudden and there were too many of them…those ugly beasty creatures. Thorin and I fought fiercely for a long time and some of the filth even managed to wound us. But then some big orc fired up his black poisonous arrow at Thorin… ” he suddenly shuddered and his voice faltered. I tensed with him, saw his shivering lips.

Thranduil resumed his deluge of dreadful words.

“I saw him fall unconscious and tried to help him, but then they got you in their filthy hands and I had to defend you. There were too many of them to kill them all. I played it by ear but I lost my chance to rescue Thorin while I resisted them and kept them away from you. But suddenly they decided to retreat. They took the Dwarf King with them. I wasn’t able to stop them! There were too many of them! If I used the chance to blunt the attack anyhow they’d kill me anyway and grab you! Don’t call me a coward, I was just afraid of losing you!” he confessed, gazing at me guiltily.

His news set my heart beat faster and I’ve got this numbing sensation but along with it I felt a glimpse of hope inside.

“But then he may be alive! I don’t think they wanted him dead!” I exclaimed, encouraging the Elven King and myself.

“I don’t know, Caranmeril!” he cried. “I’m terribly desperate and confused. I have no idea what to do! Not able to effect any solution! I feel like I’ve already been killed. Knowing that Thorin is dead makes me think of suicide!” he gasped, suffocating in cough.

I swallowed bitterly holding him to me, kissing his cheek and stroking his silky hair. It was my unforgivable mistake. Thranduil saw my feeble, felt the security gap and brought his lips closer to mine.

The next moment we were kissing passionately. The Elven King eagerly groped my body, pressing me to the bed and violently spread my legs.

He thrust in me, moving so fast and so hard, making me shiver with lust, possessing me with all his mighty power that I wasn’t able to resist his mad speedy onset. It was like a story I knew.

_Nowhere to redeem, nowhere to run, the tale casts me into his arms,_

_Into this sinful pleasure to which I now yield…_

“Oh, Great Eru, free me from this ordeal!” I thought.

I didn’t understand what came over me. How I let myself do like this all of a sudden. My nerves snapped there. I wanted to comfort him or what??? The Elven King was insatiable, he prolonged the pleasure over and over, diving and falling into it, involving me deeply, not letting me escape. He seemed to come several times and wanted more and more as if he was going to make up for lost time. I lost count of his climaxes.

He was panting so hard that he even began coughing and suffocating from his unbelievable agility and then fell on my top sweaty and breathless.

“My Caranmeril…only mine!” he puffed out and then relaxed, collapsing into his sudden sleep.

I wept silently, thinking of Thorin and whether there was the slightest chance of helping and saving him, and whether what the Elven King had told me was true. Unfortunately, I didn’t remember a thing myself and that strained and oppressed me tremendously.

***

Thranduil awoke from my quiet weeping; I buried my face in the pillow.

He hugged me tightly, comforting me, affectionately stroking my body.

“Poor Caranmeril, you loved him so much! We loved him so much!” his voice faltered again.

His bedewed eyes looked into my red tear-stained face and he said bitterly.

“We stayed together. Just you and me. Together but alone.” he kissed me with his teasing prolonged kiss and I felt his tears fall on my cheeks, burning me.

“Oh, please make no mention of it anymore! Don’t say that! I don’t want think Thorin’s dead!” I pleaded with him. “I believe he’s still alive!”

Thranduil looked fondly at me.

“I need to come back to the Woodland Realm to send a squad of my elves to search the forest and its outskirts.” he declared.

“Where do you think they took him?” I wondered.

Thranduil sniffled, shrugging his shoulders.

“We’ll try to find him, we’ll do our best, but I fear he’s been taken to Dol Guldur.”

“Dol Guldur?” his answer horrified me. I seized him, looking straight in the eye. “I must seek him out, we must seek him out! I must go to Dol Guldur now!” I demanded.

The Elven King made a wary face.

“That’s out of the question, nin rin it’s too dangerous! I can’t let you go! I told you I’d send a scout squad to the edge of the forest. My best warriors will do the work more carefully. Don’t you trust me?” he looked at me puzzled.

I rushed to his side, shaking him and cried.

“I can’t live without him! It’s too hard for me to survive it.”

Thranduil sighed heavily and attracted me into his arms.

“I do understand you because I feel precisely the same way…”

“Why are you so calm? I mean, why don’t you fling yourself to save him like you used to? That’s not like you?!?” I stared into his eyes with surmise, trying to find the answer.

The Elven King frowned right away.

“What you propose to do is completely unwise and unreasonable. Discretion is the better part of valor. I can’t risk myself until I know it’s necessary.” he paused, looking at me and evaluating the situation. “It would indeed sound strange, but I must confess that I can’t leave you here alone for it is too dangerous. I’m afraid of losing you because you are the only one I have, nin rin.” He smiled at me plaintively through his tears.

I remembered Thorin again. His beautiful blue sky eyes, his terrific, adorable smile, his lips so tender and sweet….

“Oh, Thorin!!!” I cried again in pain and despair, choking with tears.

The Elven King was very helpful and courteous. His arms cradled me firmly and he started kissing and caressing my body gently.

“Calm down, nin rin. I’m killed with grief, knocked all of a heap, just like you. But we will try to do our best to find him!” Thranduil assured me, wiping my tears away.

He bestowed me a sweet, luring kiss and I had to yield to this temptation again.

The Elven King was so delicate this time as if he intended to remind me of the Dwarf King.

Eventually I burst out crying again and then I blacked out and fell into a deep slumber in his embrace.


	3. The Truth is always brought to light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Works of darkness hate the light.

Thranduil was returning to Erebor in a joyful mood. He was satisfied and very proud of himself.

“Nothing risk, nothing win. Ah, you’re finally mine, Caranmeril! It was so easy to guide you the wrong way. I knew you still desired me. Nature is stronger than rearing. I was right. Cheek brings only success, ha-ha-ha!”

He got off the horse and tied the reins at the gate of the Lonely Mountain.

Thranduil was about to enter when he saw Bofur and Thorin’s son hurrying to him.

“Your Majesty, did you happen to see queen Teriana?” the dwarf in hat inquired. “We can’t find her anywhere!”

Thranduil met the young dwarf prince’s eyes who carefully studied him, and he tensed slightly. The child had the same look as his father. The Elven King felt nervous.

“Unfortunately, I don’t know where she is. I haven’t seen her since yesterday morning.” he looked away from the boy’s questioning gaze and said to Bofur. “Sorry, I have to go. I have a lot to do!” he left them.

On the way to their room, the Elven King was pondered how to bring the news to the Dwarf King. He was sure that Thorin would stir up the whole Erebor after he heard it.

He’d probably even rush looking for her, Thranduil admitted. But he was so easy on this matter because he was the only person who knew the present whereabouts of Teriana.

He successfully performed his tragic part in front of her. There was only one small matter left to convince Thorin that Teriana was kidnapped. But as they say “Meleth estelia pân (Love believes everything).”

Thranduil corrected bandages and made mournful face entering the room.

Thorin slept though it was already lunch time. The Elven King believed that he had returned late at night or even at dawn, so he probably fell asleep right away, as he seemed tired. He was a little pale and had a very disquieting dream.

Thranduil relaxed and lay down beside his partner, hugging him.

The Dwarf King seemed to feel his touch and turned to him, yawning.

“Miz duzkak, so glad to see you here so close.” he whispered in a hoarse weary voice.

Thranduil pressed his lips to his, kissing him ardently and showing how much he longed for him.

He was greatly aroused and felt that Thorin desired him now too.

The Elven King started to stroke his body eagerly, squeezing his buttocks and kissing his neck and then got under the blanket to his hardened cock.

He pushed it into his mouth beginning to suck it, delighting his Dwarf King and himself and after a few seconds he was already sitting on top, moving very quickly and abruptly, sending pleasant warmth down his belly that even doubled from provocative rubbing of his own cock.

“Oh, miz duzkak…,” Thorin moaned underneath. “I think I can come now…” he panted together with the sweetly moaning Elven King and sent his cum inside his beloved, who came simultaneously with him.

Thranduil smiled wearily and collapsed on his top, sweating.

The next moment he was kissing his cheek.

“Thank you, nin meleth!”

Thorin wrapped his arms around his elven beloved in gratitude.

They lay together for a while in silence.

Then Thorin allowed his beloved to break free and wondered.

“Why didn’t you take off your gown?” he was amazed. “Weren’t you hot in it?”

Thranduil jerked suddenly and showed Thorin his guilty, frightened face.

The Dwarf King put out his hands and opened his beloved’s gown. He was rather astonished when he saw several bandages on his body.

“What happened to you?” he was concerned, touching his white stripes.

But Thranduil kept quiet gazing at Thorin and turned pale.

“Miz duzkak?” Thorin’s nervous tension increased because of the Elven King’s quietness. “Are you all right?” he reached for his hands. They were ice cold.

“Please don’t be silent. Don’t be afraid to tell me. You were wounded, right?” Thorin tried to stir him up.

“Teriana…” Thranduil’s voice trembled like a leaf in the wind. “I lost her!” he turned on the waterworks, dashed to the Dwarf King and grabbed him tightly.

Thorin took the tearful Elven King from himself.

“Mahal! What have you done to her???” the Dwarf King growled menacingly.

Thranduil was shuddering in sobs. He could barely talk.

“We rode to the edge of the forest…we were attacked by orcs. There were too many of them…”

“What the hell are you talking about? What the hell were you hanging around there?” Thorin was extremely perturbed.

Thranduil did not seem to hear him, as he repeated the same words.

“There were too many of them…I tried to defend her, but they surrounded us at once and shot an arrow at me…” he sniffled bitterly. “Being half-unconscious I saw her being taken away.…”

The Dwarf King frowned getting suspicious.

“Why didn’t they take you? I believe the Elven King could become more attractive prey, trophy to them than any ordinary girl.”

Thranduil showed his wounded vanity.

“They considered me dead, I think.”

Thorin was restless.

“It is anything but clear! Where did they go? Do you know? Did you see that?” he was interrogating his beloved.

The Elven King shrugged his shoulders.

“I know only one place where this filth gathers.” he mentioned like an expert.

Thorin got out of bed, dragging his partner behind him.

“Get ready, we’re going to Dol Guldur!” he commanded dressing himself.

“Now?” Thranduil was stunned for he couldn’t foresee such a turn of events.

“Yes, immediately!” Thorin bellowed formidably and fastened his sword belt.

The Elven King could do nothing but submit to his will.

***

All the way to the fortress, Thorin tormented the Elven King with questions about the incident.

This interrogation got Thranduil really frenzied, but he did all the efforts to restrain himself from strangling the Dwarf King.

As soon as they reached the outskirts of Dol Guldur fortress, they were attacked by the unnumbered hordes of raged orcs. The old fortress was lousy with these ugly beasts.

They had to get off their horses and met their sudden mad onset.

The Elven King struggled in a very weird way, constantly leaving himself wide open. He was slashed several times, and his sleeves were cut and soaked with blood spots. He seemed to do this deliberately.

But when they breeched the defensive line of the orcs and finally entered the fortress, Thranduil changed his tactics.

He deftly dodged the enemy swords and each time the enemy attacked the Dwarf King, the Elven King crossed his path and led the opponent out from under his nose. This was repeated several times. With loud battle cries Thranduil fought fiercely, puffing and deflecting blows.

Thorin wasn’t prepared for this situation and wasn’t glad that his beloved was covering him. Thranduil for some unknown reason deprived him of the opportunity to be in the battle, taking on all the hardships and, in addition, endangering his own life.

The Dwarf King quickly assessed the situation.

They broke into the fortress just a few minutes ago, they had already killed lots of orcs, but there were even more of them to come. They would not be able to hold the defense for long and he acknowledged that they must now retreat. Maybe they’ll try to get in another way. But it must be done as soon as possible cause the thought that Teriana was here somewhere in trouble and danger tortured him terribly.

The next second he rushed to help his beloved, who was driven into a dangerous corner, where the thorny hedges thickly entwined the stone walls.

Thranduil tore his cloak many times as the thorny stalks clung to him.

The ugly mad creatures pressed him hard on all the sides making him retreat.

The Dwarf King was hewing his way through to his partner.

At last he reached him, gave his hand and lift because the Elven King had managed to tumble into the thorn hedge.

Thorin wrinkled for a second. Thranduil was stuck full of thorns like a hedgehog.

“Let me help you as soon as we get out of this dreary place,” the Dwarf King shouted.

The Elven King nodded.

Thorin dragged him back, swinging his Orcrist and killing the beasts.

He quickly helped his companion to get on his horse and turned back to him, continuing to hold the defense.

“Go now! I will be after you! I try to hold them back!” he shouted.

Thranduil hesitated because he was absolutely not ready to leave Thorin to be torn to pieces.

“I can’t!” he yelled back in refusal tone. “Can’t leave you here alone!”

“I said GO!” Thorin roared angrily. “I will try to catch up with you as soon as possible!” he struck the horse with his fist.

The Elven King’s horse felt his command and rushed forward, carrying Thranduil away from the battlefield.

Thranduil swore all the way to Lorien. He was angry and annoyed that he had let Thorin drive him away. He was worried about Thorin’s life, and all the thoughts messed in his mind because he couldn’t find the right solution. Furthermore, he was greatly fatigued and was bleeding from numerous thorns.

So when he tumbled into the house I had to run up to him quickly, grab his wounded body and drag him to the bed.

The Elven King’s clothes were saturated in blood. I took them off cleaning the gashes all over his body and removing the spikes, which left the tiny blood sprinkles behind.

Thranduil was obediently lying and endured all my manipulations. His skin was covered with a bleeding web. Using a clean cloth I wiped the skin that began to bleed again and put bandages over his body.

“Just scratches over here and couple of bruises over there!” he stated mockingly. “Nothing to heal.” My elven husband gripped my hand.

“I saw him, Caranmeril. I saw Thorin!” his eyes glowed with hope.

I loomed over him.

The Elven King licked his dried lips.

“I tried to wrest Thorin from the orcish claws. I went to Dol Guldur but I was wounded before I could reach him...”

“Wait, wait!” I interrupted him. “You just said these were only scratches and bruises! I saw them as well. Your wounds aren’t that serious! A green wound is soon healed.”

The Elven King closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

“Yes, it’s very good you pointed it out. But the moment I fell into the thorn hedge got me thinking… I was fighting against all these ugly beasty creatures to help Thorin….”

He licked his dried lips again.

“I’m deathly chilled and fatigued, nin rin. Please stay with me for a while. Please lie down and hold me I feel very disturbed inside. I even would say deeply troubled.” he sent me a miserable look. I had to comply with his request. He hugged me tightly, kissing me by fits and starts and wrinkling each time he felt painful pricks in his body.

He was stroking my body and his bandaged hand went to my waist under my shirt and after followed to my hip.

I caught his hand and looked strictly into his alarmed astonished eyes.

“No,” I whispered.

The Elven King frowned, trying to shake my hand off his.

“Nin rin?” he kissed me passionately expecting my positive answer.

I sighed heavily and bit my lower lip.

“I can’t now. Please forgive me. Love demands faith, and faith firmness. What good is faith if you don’t live by it?”

Thranduil made a great effort to restrain himself from my soul anguished tirade and closed his eyes.

“That’s fine.” he forced himself to utter.

He pressed me to him and suddenly cried.

“Feel forsaken and forgotten, nin rin…It’s so terrible, you know. I no longer have my Dwarf King. You are revolting against me too…” he sniffled piteously like a baby-boy.

I sighed and started to stroke his silver silky hair.

He peered closely into my eyes.

“I know you love him, I do love him as much as you do, but he’s not with us, he can’t share your, my love, but we both can…”

I wrinkled my nose in exasperation.

“Nin aran, you’re playing with my heart!”

Thranduil grinned complacently.

“I’m a heartbreaker, you know! But you shouldn’t worry because I’m attached to the person I loved before. We are bound by ancient magic; I mean the three of us. Our relationship with the Dwarf King is deeper cause we are first we…erm… But I’m also tied to you, you know well…”

I smiled at his futile attempts to entice me.

“Your words are so sweet, nin aran. Unfortunately, I have to tell you NO now. Sorry.”

Thranduil gave a snort of contempt.

“I’ve told you, you’re obstinate! All right, Caranmeril, I’m patient, I’ll wait!” he sighed tiredly.

He kissed me again and nested in my arms. Ten minutes later he fell asleep. Thranduil began to rave in his sleep; it seemed that he saw something unpleasant. I caressed his back until he calmed down. Eventually, when the Elven King got quietened, I left him alone, locked the door and made my tracks to Erebor. I was sure that I was in Mirkwood, but the forest looked different. So, I walked in circles for long time, each time returning to the house.

When it happened the third time, I cursed and took Thranduil’s horse to return to Erebor.

It took me about three and a half hours to get there.

I left the horse outside and entered the gate. I was looking for Balin and found him on the balcony. He muttered something to himself watering the roses. They were fading strangely.

“Hmmm…looks very strange, don’t understand a thing…” the dwarf muttered and looked up at me.

“Mahal! Teriana, my queen!” he was shocked as if he saw a ghost instead of me. “Did you manage to run away yourself? Haven’t you seen Thorin and Thranduil?” he inquired anxiously. “They’ve gone to Dol Guldur for saving you.”

I frowned greatly, gazing bewildered at him.

“I wasn’t in Dol Guldur, I was in some forest. Thranduil told me Thorin got into trouble and he was in danger. He tried to save him, but orcs wouldn’t let him do it. He came back to me wounded.”

“Right, I did not understand a thing from your story.” Balin scratched his head. “I was told you were kidnapped by orcs and brought to Dol Guldur. The Elven King and Thorin immediately went to this accursed fortress.” he explained in detail.

“Who told you, I was kidnapped?” I was confused.

“The Elven King did it.” Balin answered.

I cursed out loud.

“That pathetic, dratted, lousy Thranduil! I think, I’m gonna kill him soon! I will sever his blasted head from his shoulders the next time I see him!” I exploded and went on the rampage.

Balin laughed out loud and looked at me with sympathy.

“Well, no doubt tongue double brings trouble. So, after the light was thrown on the matter may I assume that the Elven King was your kidnapper, my queen?”

I nodded irritably.

“Yes, you may, dear Balin. I locked him in a small house in the forest and took his horse. I hope, he won’t venture to go anywhere. Besides, he was asleep when I departed.”

The white-bearded dwarf twirled his long beard.

“Well, I see now how it turned out. It’s true that liars need long memories. But I wouldn’t be so sure about the Elven King.” he said hinting at Thranduil’s unquiet nature.

I agreed smiling grimly and thought again of my elven husband’s dissolute behavior. “Yes. Pleasures steal away the mind. It’s all about Thranduil right.” And then spoke out loud. “Then let hie us thither, dear Balin!” I hurried him along. “We must take the other dwarfs and urgently ride to Dol Guldur since the both kings are in a real danger!!”

Balin supported me with a nod.

“Give us twenty minutes, my queen. I will summon them all.”


	4. The Price of the Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is delight in danger and danger in delight.

Balin was right about the Elven King.

Meanwhile, he woke up in an abandoned shack all alone and realized he had been forsaken. I mysteriously disappeared, and so did his horse. Thranduil was really mad at me.

He was sure that I had ridden to the fortress for the Dwarf King’s rescuing, so he had no choice but to follow me on his feet. It was good that Dol Guldur was not so far from the place he had hidden his kidnapped wife.

The Elven King was attacked immediately as soon as he broke in, and the outcome of this short battle was a foregone conclusion. Although he fought bravely, he was still captured and thrown into the dungeon when they knocked him down. Now there were two prisoners in the gloomy underground – Thorin and his beloved Thranduil.

The Dwarf King heard the two orcs talking to each other.

“What to do with captured prisoners?” the one they called Shuzug asked.

“Kill them!” another orc named Borgan replied.

“I’ll take one and you take the other.” Shuzug said.

Thorin made a weak attempt to call his beloved but that one wasn’t able to hear him because he was unconscious. The Dwarf King’s eyes searched for any sharpened object to cut the rope his hands were tied with, but then he heard some footsteps and quieted down.

***

Ever since we forced an entrance into the orcish fortress I’ve been desperately looking for dungeons, deflected hostile blows and hewed my way to the next turn. Legolas and Tauriel had my back, showering arrows all around.

My lethally sharpened sword flew from one enemy to another. Thanks to Thorin’s skillful hands. Oh, Thorin! He was here somewhere; my heart was ripped into pieces from horrible, catastrophic anxiety for him.

This was my second visit here and I had no sense of direction so I could only act leaving things to chance.

It was over twenty minutes and I’ve looked through many levels searching every crack and cavern, but it all was in vain. My hands were tired from permanent sword brandishing despite the fact Ithiltirn was very light and fast, and I began to feel edgy for the both kings. Well, my heart ached greatly for Thorin and not for Thranduil because I was really enraged with his two-faced behavior. But then I thought that he might be here too, which meant he was in danger too, and I wilted.

One of the filthy beasts rushed toward me and I dodged aside and then suddenly tottered and fell, rolling down to a crack with thorny hedge.

The next moment I drew my knees up to my chest and collapsed into some dark hollow.

My fall was very short and rather painful cause I landed on the scaly crumbling stone and my sword dropped with a clang not far from me.  

The place where I fell was dark and quiet. I tried to discern something and narrowed my eyes, trying to adapt them to the darkness, and then started fumbling the ground with my hands. Soon I managed to feel the shape of some stone object and I understood it was a step. This meant I got in some deep cave that could be a dungeon.

So, I reached for my sword and rose, moving my foot carefully in attempt to feel another step.

And yes, it was there. And then another and another. I felt a little relieved. It looked like I was on the right way.

Going down I felt a musty smell. Such a rotten odor could only have old, wet straw and I felt nausea.

My hope was strengthening with each step and besides, it became a little brighter around, so this also invigorated me immensely.

When the steps ended I found myself in a round cave strewn with a thin layer of straw, and then my eyes caught the glimpse of the Elven King, who was shackled to the wall. He looked half-unconscious and seemed delirious; his head was declined on his chest.

I felt such a profound and wild contempt for the liar and it kindled my anger. So I approached the Elven King and slapped him pretty hard on the cheeks.

He started to moan, coming to himself and opened his eyes.

“Nin rin?” his blood-spattered dried lips whispered. He was pleasantly astonished.

I drew my dagger and held it to his throat.

“I know about your lies, you an unutterable scoundrel! He who loses his honesty has nothing else to lose!” I said crossly between gritted teeth and pricked him slightly. “You think you’re just going to get away with a kidnapping? I have a great desire to kill you cause you made me love you when I was extremely unwilling to do so with you! But the fact that Thorin refuses to live without you prevents me from doing it!”

My infuriated eyes were madly drilling him.

Thranduil swallowed and held his breath.

It was very difficult to understand what he was feeling now as it was rather dark in this place.

“Yes, kill me, nin rin, I don’t deserve it….” he began and couldn’t end his phrase because we heard some extraneous noise and I suddenly covered his lips with mine. That darned elf suddenly started responding to my tempting kiss with all his inner desire as if I was offering him something vital. But then I felt him crying during the kiss and his tears burnt my cheeks. Perhaps he felt guilty cause he got entangled in this horrible story because of his lies.

I parted with him at last.

Thranduil’s eyes glistened with tears in the darkness and he looked hunted and confounded.

I heaved a sigh.  

“That was my last kiss. Remember this because I will never ever kiss you like this in my life!” I promised firmly. “And now tell me what you did to Thorin?” I liberated Thranduil’s wrists from the shackles and he collapsed into my arms almost making me fall. I could barely keep my balance.

“He’s right behind you.” the Elven King whispered.

I blushed awkwardly as I tried to push him away from me, but at that moment we both heard the black speech of coming orc.

Thranduil stepped back to the wall, hiding me in the folds of his torn cloak.

The filth approached Thorin that was bound and kicked him forcing him to get up.

“It’s time to die, rotten dwarf!” the beast growled disgustedly and pushed the Dwarf King severely in his back.

Thorin obeyed, walking forward unsteadily.

I tried to rush after them, but the Elven King pinned me to the wall with his body.

As soon as they left us alone I darted off from the cover.

“Why did you stop me? I could have killed him!!! But now they’ve taken Thorin and I have no idea where they went! But now they’ll certainly dispose of him!” I flied upon my elven husband shouting with indignation.

Thranduil sighed with sympathy and limped up to me.

“I know this fortress quite well. I know where they would bring him to. Trust me!”

I snorted squeamishly.

“He that deceives is ever suspected. I trusted you once. You lied to me and I fell for your made-up story, nin aran. You’ve betrayed me, betrayed Thorin, betrayed yourself. Seems, you’re just shameless because you never feel sorry!” I declared angrily blaming him.

The Elven King looked down for a moment.

“I am shameless, nin rin. But now I’m ashamed and to prove it to you I will help you to save our Dwarf King!” he assured me, swearing.

I raised my brows in amazement.

“How?”

“Do you have arrows with you?” he inquired.

I took out the bow and the quiver with arrows which gave me Legolas.

“You will be shooting!” he ordered.

My dubious glance demonstrated him that his plan might not work and would be a complete failure.

“Are you crazy?” I resented. “You know very well that I’m really bad at it because you never finished my archery lessons so far, spending all your time loving me. So I can barely shoot a ….”

Thranduil hugged me all of a sudden and smiled. “I know that you can do it but as long as you have doubts I will be your eyes. Don’t worry, nin rin.”

We sneaked up the thorny hedge, climbing hand over fist up to some stone high cliff, and we had pricked and scratched our bodies entirely. And then we both curdled with stunned expressions.

Just right below in front of us a filthy orc was dragging Thorin. The dwarf was tied up and the beast pulled him to the edge of the stone fault that led to the ruined basement. The Dwarf King resisted. He was wounded and all his clothes were stained with blood.

Orc led him closer to the edge and pressed his ghoulish dagger to his neck, intending to cut his throat.

Thorin closed his eyes, and I shuddered inside, feeling helpless.

“Pull the string quickly!” hissed Thranduil.

I did as he said.

“Don’t cry, don’t blink, and don’t even breathe while you are aiming, otherwise you’ll shoot Thorin.”

I nodded, but my hands trembled pretty badly.

“A little bit to the left, a little bit to the left!” Thranduil demanded, trying to align my bow. “NOOOOW!” he shouted in my ear so loudly all of a sudden that I jerked, and fired the arrow.

It whistled through the air and pierced the orc’s forehead.

“Whoa! I knew you could do it! Just an excellent shot for a beginner!” admired Thranduil whistled.

The beasty creature released Thorin and collapsed backwards.

For a few seconds the Dwarf King watched us, but then he was captured again by the other orcs.

“Get them!” the huge orc yelled from below, pointing at us with his sword.

I could no longer hold back, drew my sword and rushed straight into the orcs’ crowd screaming in rage.

“An tûr! Egor gûr, egor tûr!” (To victory!) (Either to win or to die!)

“Nin rin, wait!” Thranduil tried to catch me, but I dodged his hands.

He saw Legolas running towards him and shouted to his son.

“Nin ion, cover us!” the Elven King threw caution to the winds and swiftly followed me.

I swung Ithilrovailtirn in all directions beating my way to the Dwarf King, who couldn’t fight as he was bound.

He was watching me with his enraptured anxious glance while I was approaching him.

When all the beasty obstacles were cast aside, I was able to reach for him.

“Miz Dornessi!”

“Miz Uzbad!”

I cut the ropes Thorin’s wrists were tied with and he embraced me joyfully, smiling and pressing his lips to mine.

We merged in a passionate kiss and forgot about everything in the world around us.

“Watch out!” Thranduil screamed suddenly rushing to my side and shielding my back from the flying black arrow.

It reached the left side of his chest and pierced it.

The Elven King jerked and fell to the ground with a groan.

Meanwhile, the orcish attack was crushed and the rest of orcs were chased by the dwarves, who forced them to retreat.

We bent over half-conscious quickly fading away Thranduil.

Thorin didn’t restrain his poignant tears, tenderly stroking the Elven King’s blood-spattered cheek.

“MIZ DUZKAK, NO!!!!!” he pleaded, kissing his cold weakening lips.

I sobbed bitterly beside him, choking back tears, squeezing my elven husband’s pale trembling hands. It happened so quickly and unexpectedly and it still hasn’t reached my consciousness.

Thranduil smiled sluggishly at us. He coughed, and the blood stream dripped out of the corner of his mouth.

“I love you both, forgive me, honor my memory and be happy…” he gave a gasp, and his eyes closed.

“NOOOOOOOO!” Thorin cried out so loudly, numbed with grief and threw himself upon the body of his elven beloved, hugging him tightly. He was drowning in tears; I couldn’t resist doing the same. It seems my whole life has flashed before my eyes right now.

The dwarves who surrounded us were knocked all of a heap and horrified. Legolas came up and he was crying either, but stayed with the dwarves while Thorin was mourning for his father.

And Thorin’s heart seemed to be destroyed. It just died together with his Elven King. He couldn’t bear it, he couldn’t believe it. He just lost his treasure, everything in his life. It was what made him live. It was his breath.

A warm wind ruffled their hair stirring black and white.

“Thorin we must leave this foul place.” I delicately touched his shoulder.

“Don’t you see I’ve just lost my life here??? My terrible dream has come true! The Elven King perished in Dol Guldur!!!” he turned to me and I saw his face bathed in tears.

“What are you talking about???” I was astonished.

Thorin gently kissed Thranduil’s stiff lips.

“Miz duzkak, ahhh…Ooh please! What are you doing to me????” his cracked, hoarse, trembling voice sounded with pain.

Suddenly he gazed at me again. There was such bitterness in his eyes as if he was angry he stayed alive.

“Once he told me all his dreams come true. My dream which I never told him just came true. When you saved me from this place I was raving about him. I saw him killed here in this dreary place…”

“Oh, miz duzkak!” Thorin got closer to Thranduil’s body. “Why have you done this?”

I knelt before them.

“He’s done it for saving my life.” I explained sighing sadly. “He sacrificed his life to keep me alive.”

Thorin looked at me grimly. His eyes filled with tears now seemed glassy. He was no longer the Dwarf King I used to know. He was just another man killed with grief and sorrow beyond all measure.

Thunder cracked the skies, sending down heavy rain on us.

Thorin rose with Thranduil’s body and cradling it delicately to his bosom stepped forward with a stone-cold face.

We followed them silently to the exit.

“Wait!” I yelled suddenly remembering one thing.  I thought it was weird, but we needed to try it.

Hearing my cry Thorin stopped for a moment.

I appeared in front of him.

“I know it may sound strange, but Thranduil once told me of some magical spring which was hidden in his realm somewhere deep in the mountain. He assured me this healing water cures any wound.”

“Never heard of it.” Thorin responded in a suppressed voice.

“Legolas!” I called Thranduil’s son to my aid. “Maybe you know better. Did your father ever tell you that?” I asked him hopefully.

Legolas shrugged his shoulders.

“He never told me that. My mother told me about this spring I know where it is.”

“I’m ready to try this!” the Dwarf King suddenly agreed. “You father’s palace is not far from this fortress.”

We hurried to our horses. The Dwarf King carefully placed his beloved’s body on the horseback in front of him.

“Thorin, wait, you forgot your Orcrist in the dungeon! I must come back for it!” I attempted to run away, but Legolas caught my hand.

“Enough losses for today!” Thorin shouted at me in exasperation. “Legolas will do all the work.”

Thranduil’s son nodded positively to the Dwarf King.

I got on my horse and all of us took to the road.

***

On our way to Mirkwood’s palace I was constantly thinking of Thranduil’s behavior. Why he treated me so terribly, lied to me about Thorin and was forcing me to love him over and over? What emboldened him to take that strange action and cover me? It was unbelievably hard to answer these questions.

I watched the Dwarf King riding ahead who felt for his motionless beloved enormously. He hunched over the Elven King’s body covering him from the strong rain.

We got all wet when we arrived at the Elven King’s domain.

Legolas shortly caught up with us and brought the swords of the two kings with him.

Thorin got off the horse, took his beloved’s body in his arms and made his way to the gate.

The elf guards opened them before their master.

“You are home, miz duzkak.” Thorin whispered barely audible, kissing Thranduil’s cold lips.

Legolas walked first leading us down the stairs to the dungeons.

Thorin followed him with Thranduil in his arms. And I with several dwarves brought up the rear.

On the way I silently contemplated the beauty of his exquisite palace which was built by the dwarves. The places I’ve never seen before.

Fifteen minutes later we reached the lowest level. It was much warmer here and the light was dim.

Legolas took the torch from the wall.

“It’s a very small place inside. Only two persons can stay there at the same time cause it’s very stuffy in there.” He warned.

Thorin nodded and shrank into the darkness with his beloved in his arms.

It was very dark and hot inside the cave. The only sound Thorin heard was the purl of water.

He stooped over the spring and dipped Thranduil’s body into it, holding him with one hand.

The other he used to light the cave with a small torch.

He froze in amazement when he saw the silver water that shone like liquid crystals surrounding the Elven King’s body. It looked so familiar, but he couldn’t remember where he might have seen it.

Thorin gave a loud gasp of surprise. Thranduil’s body was completely covered with water. He saw him through the clearest surface as if he was under the ice.

The Dwarf King attempted to pull his partner out but the water wouldn’t let him do it. Something strange was holding his hand. Thorin observed the black arrow which strangely bent and warped in the water and after was curving, weaving into a spiral, dissolving.

After a few minutes it disappeared without a trace, and the silver water pushed his hand with Thranduil’s body into his embrace.

The Elven King opened his eyes and stared at Thorin in bemusement.

“Nin meleth?” he frowned, looking into his partner’s first wary, scared, but then quickly lightening rejoicing eyes. “What’s happened?”

Thorin couldn’t utter a word. He was on the verge of total happiness. He forgot everything in the world as soon as he saw his beloved alive again.

Thranduil seemed to understand his inner state and gifted him a kiss.

They clung to each other, exchanging affectionate strokes.

Thranduil suddenly separated himself from Thorin and scooped up the water from the spring extending his cupped hands to the Dwarf King.

“I want you to drink it, nin meleth. It’s healing water that cures your wounds.” he said with care.

Thorin nodded and sipped the water from his pale hands. Then he kissed his hands tenderly.

“You never told me of the spring. But I know this water.” he cupped Thranduil’s pale cheeks with his hands, peering into his sapphire eyes. “It was you who brought it to Erebor to cure me of the mortal wounds of Azog, right?” he smiled thankfully.

The Elven King’s skin blushed like a rose as if Thorin has just disclosed his ever forbidden secret.

“I never told you this, right…because I was afraid of how you would feel about my help. I wasn’t sure if you accepted it and feared my love’s denial…” he was red to his ears.

Thorin kissed him sweetly.

“I have already told you that my heart was wounded by your love I didn’t feel any physical pain. It hurt more to break up with you. When your desperate eyes looked at me there on Ravenhill seeing me off, right after you gifted me your first kiss of our true love, and it gave me hope that it was the answer to my love. So when you looked at me like that on Ravenhill I promised myself that if I stay alive I would devote my life to you, that I would cherish you for the rest of my life. I promised it hoping you would also wait for me…”

“I was waiting for you, nin meleth! I was afraid of losing you!” Thranduil whispered tensely and started to cry.

Thorin kissed his tear-stained eyes and his lips.

“Don’t cry, miz duzkak! I didn’t mean to upset you, I’m really sorry!”

“Thorin, I’m crying just because I don’t deserve you at all!” Thranduil exclaimed. He clung to the Dwarf King with all his might.

“I lied to you about Teriana! I was the one who kidnapped her and forced her to love me. She did not want it, but I was eager to possess her cause we made a deal and her resistance fired me up even greatly. I was extremely desirous of loving her as ever.” he confessed, sobbing in his arms.  “She never answered me, staying true to her colors when she was with me. She thought of you all the time. My plan was successful, but it failed and crashed immediately, because it was impossible to coerce her to love me!”

Thorin only smiled indulgently at his beloved’s words.

“Didn’t you see that before there was only lust between you and her? There was no love, not a single drop of it.”

The Elven King began nodding as if he now understood everything the Dwarf King had told him.

“Yes, I know what you mean. Where the heart is willing it will find a thousand ways, but where it is unwilling it will find a thousand excuses. I used to think she was mine and I wanted to have this moment back, but it was impossible to repeat it because she fell in love with you, nin meleth!”

Thorin smiled sympathetically again.

“She fell in love with me in Prancing Pony,” Thorin agreed. “When you brought her soaking wet and she needed my comfort.”

Thranduil drooped. Thorin was attacking him on all fronts.

“Yes, I know, because I already hurt her earlier. I was blinded by jealousy and wanted my revenge. She came to me from you and I saw a chance. A chance to cause you pain through her.”

Thorin smiled with sympathy again.

“You tied her to you even tighter. She couldn’t resist your charms, but she overgrew her passion when she realized she loved me….” he said dreamily.

Thranduil smiled and softly kissed him.

“Thorin, she always loved you, you know. There was no power to make her give up your love.”

“Miz duzkak, soon I will be a father again.” Thorin pronounced happily.

“You’re soon to be a father?” Thranduil brightened. “This is such great news, nin meleth! I’m so happy for you, for us. Hope this child will be not only yours.”

Thorin hugged his beloved affectionately; he understood that Thranduil feels abandoned this moment.

“Yes, miz duzkak. He or she will be ours, I promise.”

***

I was on the balcony that was entwined with scarlet rose hedges. The roses were healthy again as was their master. They were blooming luxuriously.

I bent down over one of the buds and inhaled the sweetest, delicate scent.

“Caranmeril!” the Elven King approached me, smiling blissfully.

He came up to the roses and picked the one I chose. Then he put it in my hands.

“It’s for you, nin rin!” he attracted me and gave me a big hug. I was a little embarrassed, but I hugged him back.

Thranduil peered into my eyes.

“Forgive me, Caranmeril. I was such a fool. I compelled you to do something you didn’t desire to do. Forgive me for leaving you in fear and sorrow. Forgive me for everything I’ve done to you!” he squeezed my hands, desperately looking through me.

There were burning tears in his eyes. I smiled warmly at him and reached for his face.

He closed his eyes, knowing what I wanted to do, and in the next moment we merged in ever passionate, but tender kiss. Kissing me the Elven King cried.

I felt his hot tears on my cheeks, inhaling the strong rose scent that surrounded us.

Parting with my elven husband I smiled gratefully.

“My guardian angel!” I stroked his wet cheek. “That was absolute courage that verges on foolhardiness, nin aran.”

His azure eyes smiled at me excitedly through glistening tears.

“I promised I would never kiss you again in my life, but this kiss was to thank you from all my heart for saving my life. The measure of our sacrifice is the measure of our love.” I said gratefully seeing his happy expression.

“I dare the perils and will dare any danger for your sake, Caranmeril. Manadh sera beren – (Fortune favors the bold).”

He cuddled me tightly and then caressed my cheek with the back of his hand.

“Nin muin Caranmeril…(my dear Caranmeril)” the Elven King whispered gently, mesmerizing me with his mysterious look.

He kissed my hands and the rose bud in them and gave a wink at me.

“There’s someone else who yearns to see you right now…”

He moved a little to the right, showing the most dearest man to me.

My heart shuddered and seemed to stop beating when our eyes met.

Thorin smiled at me adorably. I couldn’t restrain myself and rushed to him.

The Dwarf King opened his welcoming embrace to me.

I snuggled up against his chest as he held me dearly.

“Miz dornessi!” he whispered hoarsely.

“Miz uzbad!” I impatiently started kissing his cheeks, his lips and longingly fondled his body.

Thorin returned my kiss. His lips moved so gently, making me shiver with pleasure in his hands.

He felt this slight trembling within my body and whispered.

“I want you now too!”

He seemed to understand my ardent, languishing desire.

I entwined his neck and smiled fervently at him.

“Yes, miz uzbad!”

Thorin lifted my body making his way to our chamber. Thranduil enviously grinned at him, when he passed by, moving aside.

“Have a great fuck!” he joked, but then softened his voice when Thorin turned to him.

“I meant have a great lovemaking!”

The Dwarf King smiled provocatively at his beloved.

“You’re next. Wait for me here please, miz duzkak. I’ll be back soon.”

Thranduil closed his eyes demonstrating his consent.


End file.
